Espada Dog meat
by misuto58
Summary: two chicks are taken to Hueco Mundo and scare the crap out of some espada. XD


authors note:I do not own bleach at all! Please don't sue!

* * *

"Hun, hurry up or you'll be late for your first day of school!" My mom hollered at me.

"Alright!" I yelled back shoving a bleach manga in my backpack and scarfing down my toast.

I ran downstairs nearly falling down them and ran out the door.

"Love you Mom" I shouted out the door.

I high tailed it to the high school as quick as possible, getting some cat hair off of my uniform.

_Silly Grimmjow Jr. _

I named my cat Grimmjow Jr. because he was a kitten that looked just like his release form. I walked through the doors of the school strolling by my classes making a mental map in my mind so I wouldn't get lost. Just then I saw my best friend from Jr. High.

"Laysan!" I yelled crushing her with a hug.

"Hi. Lilith." She muffled through the glomp.

I let her go and apologized.

"Sorry, We should probably go to our first class and, huh?" I drifted out of the conversation looking around the hall a little bit.

"What is it Lilith?" She asked concerned.

"N-nothing just thought I saw someone familiar."

"Well there are a lot of people here from last year."

"Yeah I guess you're right." I shuddered.

Just then The bell sounded and every one was rushing to their classes.

"Let's go." Laysan said.

* * *

We entered Biology a little late and quickly took the last seats sitting next to each other in the second to last row. I was so frantic I failed to see the very strange student watching the both of us.

"All right class, I am your teacher Mr. Warai. I like to start off the school year with a little assignment to depict who has the strong stomachs." He said pulling a blue cooler across the floor.

When he opened it and the room was instantly filled with a rotting smell. Most of the class plugged their noses and whined about the gross entity. He stopped by each desk plopping a dead rat on our desks along with a scalpel and tweezers. I instantly started to poke the rat with my tweezers pulling out the little hairs one by one.

"Now, find the heart, the large intestine, identify one thing it ate, and also find the liver." Mr. Warai spoke.

Most of the class was gagging, but Laysan and I just started our work, pushing past the smell and cutting open this and that. But just one minute in, I heard one guy behind me bragging about how easy this was.

"I'm already done, that was easy how about a higher level of difficulty than a kindergartners education."He ranted.

I turned my head slightly and my heart nearly stopped. My mouth hung open I reached in my backpack with my bloody hands pulling out my bleach manga, making sure no one saw it I flipped it open. My eyes widened and I tugged on Laysans shirt. She looked at me irritated that I interrupted her.

"Look at the guy behind you, with the hair."I whispered.

She slowly looked until she caught a glimpse of him. She flung her head back around and she looked at the book in my lap. She took it glancing at him then the book, at him then the book. Her mouth flung open and she looked ready to piss herself. I put an arm around her and whispered it would be okay. But she got up and ran off to the bathroom ready to puke. Leaving me alone with him, I tried to ignore him and continue with my project which was kind of working. Until.

"Do you need help, fellow classmate?" He asked.

I slowly looked up to meet his scarlet eyes and started to tremble. He bent down around me and positioned the scalpel correctly in my hand.

"You need to hold it like this, it will help your hand becomes less agitated."He said and then fixed his glasses.

"T-t-thanks."I stuttered.

He bent down once again and whispered in my ear.

"You're welcome, Lilith." My eyes grew wider terrified he knew my name."Also there are more of us here, I think we will stay here for a while and vacation, afterwords you can come with us to Loss Noches."

He sat down back in his seat and glared at me while I tried to figure out what to do.

_Szayel is here in my school! What do I do! Crap!_

I sat there my mind drifting off wondering what Aizen would want from me. Laysan came into the room and avoided eye contact with Szayel totally freaking out. I glanced back at Szayel who only mouthed the words 'Laysan goes too'.

The second bell rang which meant it was second hour and I raced out of the room tugging Laysan behind me. I ran out to the field behind the school sluffing the next class. Once we were out I told Laysan everything that happened and we both were on the verge of running away. Out of nowhere someone startled me by playing with the back of my hair.

"Hey pet-sama's." A familiar and tall kid stood behind me.

"N-nnoitra." I said quivering.

His smile went larger. Suddenly Grimmjow appeared next to him.

"Come on let's take the bitches back to Hueco Mundo already." He said.

"Screw you Grimmjow!" I shouted.

"Sounds fun."He replied. "Anyways I'm sick of this uniform, Szayel can have his fun some other time." Grimmjow said.

"You go get him and I'll watch them."Nnoitra said.

Grimmjow scowled but agreed and ran off to get the Octava. Once Grimmjow was gone Nnoitra began his torture.

"Which one of you girly's wants share a room in Loss Noches?" Nnoitra said with his creepy smile.

"Not in a million years, spoon head." I said rolling my eyes.

"How about never." Laysan said.

Nnoitra looked ready to kill us, thank God Grimmjow came back in time. Grimmjow came back with a pouting Szayel. He snapped his fingers opening a garganta.

"Get in." He said to us.

"Hell no!"We shouted running off in different directions.

I saw Laysan get caught by Szayel, I felt bad for her but I wasn't gona stop if I had a chance.

"Sorry Laysan I'll get help!" I shouted to her dodging Grimmjow.

Suddenly Nnoitra was in front of me and caught me by the shoulder. I tried to get out of his grip and when I kicked him where the sun don't shine I ran off again. He was close on my tail and he suddenly jumped catching me by the ankle making me fall. He crawled on my back holding my hands behind it.

"Someone get me some rope or something, this bitch is crazy."He told to his group.

"Let! me! go!" I yelled turning me head to him.

I glared at him until he, looked ready to piss himself.

"What the fuck's with her eyes!"He shouted.

Every thing was turning red and Nnoitra was turning to a pitch black. Were my eyes changing color?Grimmjow looked at me and looked scared himself.

Grimmjow dug in his pocket and pulled out some rope giving it to him. Once my hands were bound Nnoitra stood me up and started to walk me to the garganta. I managed to smash his foot with my heel and took off again. This time both of them had to catch me. The held me by the shoulders and walked me through the garganta without a thought of letting me go. Laysan eventually got to walk without being man handled.

"Lucky." I said to her.

She just smirked and stuck her tongue out at me. So I returned the favor. We were both blinded by a bright white and cringed at the pain. I felt marble floor and looked up seeing spots from the sudden change from dark to whiter than Jeff Foxworthy. When my eyes adjusted the first thing I saw was a bastard and his two dogs. Aizen and his bitch curl, Gin the fox face, and Tosen the bug. The next thing I saw was a table full of espada looking like at us like we were target practice or a tasty meal.

"Welcome, my dear guests." Aizen said in his annoying nice guy tone. " Grimmjow, Nnoitra? Why is one of my guests bound?"

"She tried to run and injure us, sir." Szayel said.

"Tried to? She succeeded!"Nnoitra twitched remembering the incident.

"I see, you may leave her bound then." Aizen said.

My eyes widened and I was about to protest when Nnoitra's grip tightened. I looked up at him and he mouthed the words 'you are so dead'.

_Aw shit!_

"Can you tell me how you injured my espada please?" Aizen intrigued.

"Other than crushing Nnoitra's foot and almost making him a barbie?"I said with a sly smile.

"Durring your stay here please, try not to injure any more espada."

"Only in self defense."I said not taking no for an answer.

Aizen nodded his head and continued his ranting. "My guests welcome to Loss Noches, I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Oh Aizen," He glared at me raising an eyebrow."Sorry Lord Aizen, I was wondering if we can we walk around Loss Noches?"

"You may roam to each other's rooms, the cafeteria, the entertainment room, and the espada's rooms freely. Mind you if you're not invited please don't disturb them or me."

"Cool thanks." I chirped.

"My dear espada, you are all dismissed, you three may take our guests to their rooms."

They took us down several halls into a smaller one with two rooms across from each other. They took Laysan into the left room and me in the right. Once I was in my room Grimmjow untied me and Nnoitra backed away shutting the door behind them as I gave them a death glare.

"Hey I'm hungry!Need food!" I shouted through the door with my hands in my pockets."Clothes too!"

There was muffled running and some loud thump.

"Fuck who waxed the damn floor!" I heard Nnoitra shout.

"Get up she needs food!" Grimmjow yelled with a little quiver in his voice.

I leaned my head out the door smiling like crazy and shouted."Clothes too!"

Once they saw me they sonidoed the hell out of there.

* * *

A moment later Grimmjow came back with a grilled cheese and ham sandwich along with orange juice. I raised an eyebrow for a moment and spoke.

"Clothes?" I said whispered with a smile.

"N-Nnoitra's getting them."He stuttered.

"You let Nnoitra pick my clothes! I'm gonna look like a hussy!"I shouted as Grimmjow backed off.

Suddenly Nnoitra came through the door with some clothes in hand.

"Here, I brought you and your bitch some clothes." He hissed.

"Her name is Laysan, you call her anything else and I'll make you a bitch!" I yelled.

I heard Nnoitra swallow hard and take a step back.I walked past Nnoitra grabbing the clothes and walking into the hall up to Laysan's room.

"Hey Laysan," I knocked on the door cheerfully and she opened it with caution. " I brought you some clothes and there's half a sandwich if you want it."

"Hi Lilith, thanks I'll go put them on and then come visit you!"She practically sang taking the clothes and shutting the door.

I walked back to my room and scarfed down half of the sandwich making the two idiots leave. Afterwards I decided to put on my outfit. Once I had it on I was ready to murder that quinta. The sides were cut out with a yin yang sign holding the top and bottom together, my sleeves fell over my shoulders and clung to my arms. I also had a short skirt and black cape. My other clothes were better than this, but I doubt Aizen would let me wear colors. The only color I had was on a necklace I made while I was in the human world, It had red and black skulls with dice and a cross hanging from it. My friend suddenly came through the door interrupting my anger. She wore a long dress that ended to her knees, it had kimono sleeves, and a bow.

"Aw you look so cute." I chirped.

"You look. Um." She tried to find the right words."Nice?" She almost questioned.

"Ya I know I look kind of whorish." I said with a sigh.

Laysan looked away and took the sandwich slice that was waiting for her and ate some, trying to ignore my clothes and think of something else to talk about.

"Um, hey you wana try to find the entertainment room?" She said finishing her food.

"Yeah that might be fun." I smiled and started off to the door.

* * *

We entered the long hallway and started on our way to where ever the entertainment room was. When we heard some whispers we turned around to see a flash of blue.

"Do you think she saw us?" One voice asked.

"Yes Grimmjow, we saw you now what are you doing?" I said loudly.

We heard some cursing and running, i ran to the sound and they were gone.

"What is with those two? They're freaking idiots." Laysan said.

"No kidding." I replied.

Our walk to the fun room was more of a task than I thought. Until I had an Idea.

"Yo! Szayel! Could you lead us to the entertainment room instead of watching us go in circles!" I shouted to the unseen cameras surrounding the halls.

We walked around a little bit more for about ten minutes still nothing.

"Wait a minute." I whispered under my breath."GIN! Quit messing with the stupid controls!You Baka!"I shouted.

We heard some echoing uneasy laughter as we rounded the corner and saw a door labeled "Entertainment."

"Finally!" I yelled out of frustration.

We went into the room and saw a few bored looking espada trying to have some fun. There was Ulquiorra reading a Steven King book, Szayel playing with some unknown colorful chemicals, Yammy teasing his hallow dog, and Hallibel trying to play some pool with her fraccion. A few of them looked our way, Yammy and Apache left the room looking pretty angry. We looked around the room and saw a air hockey table, a giant TV with some video games and movies, a ping pong table, and a huge book shelf. We automatically went to the air hockey table to play. We sat there for a while and watched as the espada slowly left the room one by one until we were the only ones there. So far I had won every game, when we heard someone else come in. We looked over and saw Nnoitra and Grimmjow. Ignoring us they went to the pool table and started playing. But little did we know the clanking of the puck was getting on Nnoitra's nerves. We kept going back and forth playing the same round for half an hour, til we heard a loud snap. Startled we looked over and saw Nnoitra with his pole in two. I only blinked and when i opened my eyes there was half a pole five inches from my face shoved into the wall with Nnoitra holding the other half against my neck. I stood there petrified until he shouted.

"You either stop beating that thing around or I'll beat_ you_ around!"

"I-I'm so sorry,p-please don't kill us!" I pleaded."We won't do it again!"

Laysan stood in the corner too scared to move.

"That's not good enough!"He scowled.

"I'm sorry, what would make it so you don't kill us?"I asked.

"A beating!"

"You got something that won't be painful?"

He put a finger to his chin in thought, not moving the pole. He stopped coming to a possible decision, looking at me with a smile.

"I got nothing."

I looked to Laysan for an answer. I sat there only to shrug my shoulders at him. Faking a smile.

"Can't we call a truce?" I asked as though it would work.

Nnoitra just glared at me with a dull look. And looked at Grimmjow who smiled. Nnoitra tightened his grip on my collar as he laughed. He tugged with all his might slamming me to the ground. I let out a loud scream sure he just broke my nose, as I felt warm blood trickle down my cheek. I tried to open my mouth to reason with him, but my words were muffled by an even louder scream. It was Laysan she was getting the crap beat out of her. I tried to crawl over to her, but was stopped by a foot coming down on my back feeling a few ribs snap. Again I screamed. Nnoitra leaned down and grabbed my shirt again hoisting me up to face him. He raised his scythe to my neck.

"Now, let me hear that apology again."He said.

I crookedly faked a smile. Anything's better than broken bones.

"Okay, how about this? I'll get you anything you want from the world of the living the next chance I get." I said.

"You need to sweeten the deal. How about you be my little maid?"

I shivered from the thought, but hung my head in agreement.

Nnoitra smiled at my defeat. But he was cut short by an announcement.

"All espada, fraccion, and guests are required to report to the meeting room immediately." The voice shut off.

The two sat there for a moment trying to figure out what to do. During that moment everything was turning red again, I felt angrier and angrier til I blacked out.

* * *

*Third Person*

The two sat there arguing while Laysan noticed Lillith had passed out. A moment later Lillith's eyes shot open they were crimson and black enveloped the outsides. She had a psychotic grin on her face with two prominent fangs, she started to giggle interrupting the men fighting. Between her shoulder blades four spikes began emerging with cactus like spines covering them. They let go of the two backing away. The spikes came out to be long skinny spider legs lifting her from the ground. Grimmjow made his way to the door, but she stood in front of him blocking the exit. She opened her mouth wide and charged a ball of energy with white and green markings. She fired it missing her target and hitting the wall. The wall immediately started to rot away and was covered in a web substance. The girl suddenly went quiet hanging her head, She looked up in complete fear.

* * *

*First person*

I woke up about five feet off the ground, everything was still red, the morons looked scared,part of the wall was gone, I had spider legs, and it felt like my skin was harder.

"What happened?" I questioned venomously.

I looked to the ground and saw Laysan lying on the ground breathing heavily.

"What did you do to her?" I yelled taking a few steps forward.

They backed up a bit pulling out their swords.

"She fainted."Nnoitra said with a scowl.

Just then I heard someone come through the door. I turned around and saw Gin standing there looking surprised.

"What's goin' on in here?" He asked his smile returning.

I lowered myself to the ground with my spider legs still protruding telling him everything that went on. They tried to convince him otherwise, but apparently when some one who looks like a giant spider shouts in your face threatening to tear you to shreds you shut up very quickly. I picked up my friend and carried her to her room with the group following. Once she was in bed we went off to the meeting, while Gin promised to tell Aizen about my unfortunate event, so he called it. We went through the doors of the meeting room, every one went wide eyed from my appearance even Aizen's eyes widened a fraction.

"What is the meaning of this Lillith?" Aizen asked.

"Self defense." I said coldly looking to nothing in particular.

I noticed Nnoitra kept itching his hand constantly with a pained look on his face. I looked closer and noticed a little bit of blood dripping from it and the small wound expanding.

"Szayel!" I yelled suddenly making him jump. "If you get time do you think you could possibly heal Nnoitra's wound on his hand? I believe some of my venom touched him, if he isn't treated he might die."I said dryly.

Nnoitra looked at me surprised that I even thought about his health after what he did.

"If you will take your seats I have something to tell you all."Aizen said sternly.

We took our seats and Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Where is Laysan?"He asked facing towards me with his knuckles curled underneath his chin.

"Resting, she hit her head." I replied.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and his soul reaper comrades have infiltrated Hueco Mundo and are headed to Loss Noches to retrieve Oriheme inoue, it is vital that you all remain at your post's until we have begun battle in the world of the living."He paused to take a sip of his tea.

"so that means we can't fight the little pests?" Grimmjow asked.

Aizen looked up to Grimmjow."Did you not hear what I said or do you need me to repeat myself?"

Grimmjow stood up from his chair and began to walk off."I'm going to bash those little brats heads in."

"Grimmjow," He warned."please take your seat, I assure you that you will get the chance to battle."

Grimmjow just continued walking until he fell to the ground gasping for air, we felt Aizens spiritual pressure rise even further.

"You will stay at your post Grimmjow, is that clear?" Aizen questioned him menacingly.

"Y-yes. Lord. Aizen." Grimmjow choked out.

After Aizen felt satisfied he allowed the sexta to breath again.

"My dear espada, you may leave now." Aizen said standing up from his chair.

I glared at Gin as he stood up and told Aizen our story. Aizen walked over to me and offered his hand.

"If you'll come with me, i believe we have some punishments to deliver." He said.

I cautiously took his hand and fallowed him.

"For Nnoitra's punishment heal him first, I don't want him dying too soon."I said smiling.

"Of course my dear." He said leading me to my room.

We stopped at the entrance of the door and he left. I went into Laysan's room and sat down next to her bed waiting for her to wake up.


End file.
